1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a three-dimensional nano-structure array and a method for making the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Nano materials can be one-dimensional such as carbon nanotube, or two-dimensional such as grapheme. A three-dimensional nano-structure, such as a three-dimensional nano-structure array, is difficult to fabricate. A method for making the three-dimensional nano-structure array usually includes lithographing. However, the cost of lithography is expensive, and the three-dimensional nano-structure fabrication process is complicated.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a three-dimensional nano-structure array and a low-cost and simple method for making the same.